Tale of the Asanos
by totallynotobsessedperson
Summary: In this Fanfiction, the chairman not only has a son, but a daughter too. Unfortunately for the both of them, she's better physically than academically, which leads to her getting dumped into E-Class. But Michiru Asano is much different than most children.(Full summary inside, or AKA more information I'm willing to give. Rated T for swearing and future violence)
1. First Time

**...**

 **WHY!?**

 **WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?**

 **Summary: The chairman has not one, but two children. Michiru Asano, a special girl with special powers. Unfortunately for her, she's better physically than academically. Meaning she gets dumped into E-Class for punishment. But one day, when she meets a green haired boy who wears way too much jewelry, her life gets turned upside down. And if I said why this was a crossover, well that'd spoil the story waaaay too much then I already have. I like secrets and surprises ;)**

* * *

Hey.

I should probably say what I look like.

I've got strawberry orange hair, really long hair, and a normal modified white school uniform just for me.

This life, unlike what others think, isn't a great one.

My _Father_ is someone who I hate a lot more than you ever will.

If he wasn't my guardian, I would've killed him already.

What's our relationship like?

Teacher and student.

Anyways, I should introduce myself. _Manners_ , after all, are important.

My name is Michiru Asano. I am not proud of my last name.

Anyways, let's start my life story.

The Chairman used to be kind, caring, and actually called me Michiru, but not anymore. When I was simply 7, he changed. Never called me Michiru again. My mother divorced for obvious reasons.

"Nii... why are they fighting?"

A question I asked when I was simply 7.

"They don't like each other anymore."

He simply answered. But he was as scared as me. _He_ , being my brother, Gakushuu Asano. A _brother_ I called Asano-san.

Ha.

Like we're family.

I treat him like a stranger, he treats me like a classmate.

I treat the Chairman as the Chairman, he treats him like a teacher.

Family.

 _Yeah right._

Oh, remember the modified uniform I mentioned?

Well...

I've got special powers that allow me to travel around mach 17. The problem is that I can't control where I'm going most of the time. I've been hospitalized... way too many times to count. So I've been keeping it a secret.

Not so fun.

Anyways, I'm studying. Last time, I got 4th on the exams, which is actually my best. I guess I feel a bit better now, but I still gotta do better.

"So, Asano-kun, you've been improving." The Chairman says,

I say nothing.

"But you have to do better." He continues.

He says that every time.

Every.

Fucking.

Time.

And yes, I can swear whenever I want to.

I stare at him.

"Now, as for your punishment for not being the best..." I waited anxiously. Every time I fail him, which was pretty much every time, he punished me.

"Next year you'll be sent to E-Class."

My expression didn't change.

I didn't really know how to feel.

Why?

Of course, I never hated or felt above E-Class.

It's just that he's never went so far in order to make me perfect.

He's just trying to shape me into his role model. I have to do everything he says, or else punishment.

He never physically hurt me, but he's traumatized me.

I hate him.

And then, on a summer day, while going on a walk (taking a break from studying and that hellhole too) on an empty street, a male had walked by.

"Hey, are you Michiru Asano?" I don't really get asked that question a lot. But I answered as though I wasn't surprised.

"Yes."

"Alright then, I know this sounds kinda awkward to say right now, but can you come with me for a moment?" I stared at him, considering whether to oblige or not.

Well he could be one of those strange people who want to kidnap me, but I always escape. Studying his face, there was no dark intention in it. I decide to say "Sure."

"Wow, thought it get more than that to convince you. I'm Rantaro Amami. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHA LA CLIFFHANGER!**

 **So, how d'ya like it? I find it a bit bullshity that she happens to be in a empty street and she happens to meet Rantaro.**

 **No matter, I am the goddess of bullshit and cliche after all.**

 **Anyways, should I give you guys a preview? Cause sometimes I don't know what I'll write next so...**

 **Well, this idea came not so long ago when I became inspired by my crazy ideas and other fanfiction. I feel like this story should be angsty but when I write Angst, I write WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much angst. But I'll do it anyways.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Bai~**


	2. Meeting Time

**HELLO MINNA-SAN(everyone)!**

 **TODAY IS A NOT SO SPECIAL DAY!**

 **Anyways, NEXT!**

* * *

"Okay then Amami-kun, where are we going?" I asked as he ran into a seemingly abandoned building. Now I had suspicions about this. With no one around, he could easily kidnap me without having to worry about witnesses.

"Nowhere, just our secret base." He responded calmly. My eyes narrowed but I decided on following him anyways.

Then, we went inside.

"Hey guys! Kami-sama says Amani-kun is back!" Yelled a feminine voice. Apparently she could hear god? Interesting...

I went in and saw that she had white(Or silver? Nah, let's go with white.) long hair in pigtails, tanned skin, and seemingly wearing a yellow raincoat under a bra and a skirt. She also had blue eyes.

There were other people, but would you want to see 23 more descriptions? Cause that's how many people were in this room. Or building.

"Welcome back Amami-kun. And this is...?" Said the boy with a hat. By the looks of it, he looked like a detective.

"Michiru Asano."

"You let an Asano in here?" Said a blonde male with glasses. I recognized him.

"Aren't you Byakuya Togami?" I asked. After all, he was on the missing children list. And he was a Togami.

"Yes, and why did you let her in?" He replied then asked Amami-kun.

"Cause she's the same as us. Simple." Now that took the cake. Same? Like, with supernatural powers that shouldn't even exist? So I decided to ask.

"Same? What do you mean?" Then they all looked at me.

"Well you see, we've all got supernatural talents. They're all different." A blonde girl answered. I turned to her. "Oh, and my name's Kaede Akamatsu!"

"Alright then Akamatsu-kun, why are you all here then?"

"Well you see, we've been chased down because of it. This is like our secret base. Well, it IS our secret base." She answered.

"That explains a lot actually."

"Yeah well, you'd better not betray us or I'll hunt you down." Said a blonde one eyed boy. Beside him was a silver haired girl with a sword, seemingly ready to kill if needed.

"Yup. Got the message." I sweat dropped. Ugh, as an Asano, I feel pathetic for being scared.

"You're an Asano, right?" Asked the crazy haired girl. She was also carrying a guitar. "Well, Ibuki thinks you might wanna go home before the others worry."

"You're right... Sorry, gotta go then." I said goodbye and left. But then I was stopped by a lavender haired girl who had a stoic expression.

"Here. If you're in trouble, press the button and it'll make ours' buzz and show your location. It's also a tracker." She said, not showing emotion. She gave me was what looked like an iPhone, except it had an extra button on the top right corner.

"I assume I can also contact you all too?"

"Yes. And before you leave, we're called Ultimates. For example, I'm the Ultimate Detective. Goodbye." Then she walked away. While walking back, I decided to think about what just happened.

I realized I hadn't asked _why_ they were chased down. But I never heard of such a thing. Was the government trying to hide something? Well, I decided to think about something different. It seemed an hour passed, and it was 1 pm. Crap, I was supposed to be back 20 minutes ago! So, I decided to jog. Though I'm pretty sure jogging to me is like a "I'm kinda late but it's not really a big deal so I'll run, but not as fast as I can" run. Like when you're doing laps, but you don't wanna exhaust yourself too much.

And I was here.

I opened the door, and I was greeted by Asano-san.

I decided to go back to my room and study a bit and get some rest.

* * *

~{ Time Skip }~

Beginning of school year, yeah yeah who cares. The trek up the mountain wasn't so bad. We had Yukimura-sensei as our teacher and she was pretty nice. Much better than the main school teachers. They sucked.

And then the day came.

I walked inside the classroom and was greeted by... a big, yellow, walking, breathing, smiling, clothed octopus.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Welp, turns out he wasn't so bad.

After school, I decided instead of heading home, I'd stay and practice my knife work.

"Asano-kun-" As soon as I heard him, I sped up and tried to stab him. Course, as usual, he dodged my blade.

"Nruhuhuhu... Nice try Asano-kun, but you're too slow!" I stayed silent, my hair bangs covering my eyes.

"Well, back to the subject at hand, I want to ask you something."

"Go on."

"This may be a bit intrusive, but why are you in _E-Class_ of all places?"

I wasn't sure whether to answer. I decided to do so.

"I wasn't able to get 1st or 2nd on the exam."

"I see." He simply said, and continued: "Then why aren't you participating in class?"

"Hm?"

"You seem to drift off every time I'm explaining something in class."

"Thinking." I simply replied. It wasn't wrong, because I've haven't really contacted _them_ in weeks. I don't know everyone either.

"Really? About?"

"Can't say."

"Because I know you're an Ultimate." My eyes widened. I ran towards him fast as I could (Mach 17) and tried to stab him. I got a limb, but it wasn't enough.

"Now now, don't worry I won't report you or tell anyone about this. I understand why."

And after that conversation, I decided to go home.

"Michiru-kun, why are you late?" Asano-san asked.

"Decided to stay after school and had a _lovely_ conversation with my teacher." I said with sarcasm.

He stared at me, then just said, "okay" and left.

Okay indeed.

* * *

Then Karma came.

As in, _Karma Akabane._

Fuck.

The teasing and pranks could not get worse. He was the first to injure our teacher, when in reality it was me. But saying that out loud would have to explain _how_ I did it. So no.

Then another student came. Her name was Chiruka Ayumi. For some reason, she looked incredibly similar to Karma. Heck, she just looks like a female Karma. She had pretty messy red hair and golden eyes.

"So Ayumi-kun, are you related to Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked.

"Karma? Yeah, I'm his sister."

That statement didn't really shock us much, but I was curious as to why her last name was different from Akabane-san's.

"Oh, and my last name is different because our parents divorced."

Damn, is she physic or something? How did she even get into E-Class?

"I'm in E-Class because I asked the principal whether I could after I heard Karma was going to E-Class. I had to beat someone up to do so though."

She's the ultimate mind reader confirmed.

* * *

~{ Time Skip }~

So I decided to visit again.

"Hey guys." I came in and waved. A few waved back. I noticed some people weren't here and there were also a few new people.

"Hey! Heard you were the newest member of the Ultimates." Said a purple haired boy with white clothing and a checkered scarf.

"I didn't really join."

"Who cares? You're an ultimate, meaning you're part of the group!" He smiled even wider. I decided on just staring.

"Oh, I never introduced myself right? I'm Kokichi Ouma (I refuse to spell it as Oma)! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" ... So he's gonna be like the Chairman.

"Michiru Asano." Then I went to find someone else to talk to and ignored him.

Then Saihara-kun ran in and yelled,

"They're here! They've found our base!" There were many gasps and others prepared for battle. I grabbed a gun and prepared myself.

* * *

 **...**

 **LONGEST. CHAPTER. I. WILL. EVER. WRITE.**

 **HOLY SHIT.**

 **Anyways, is it good so far? Honestly, I think both Asanos should figure out Michiru's secret. And E-Class.**

 **I'm so excited to write more! And I am (sadly)(or not) not going to add any Danganronpa Anime characters.**

 **Review Time~**

 **Hm?**

 **None?**

 **Mk then! Did I post under the wrong** **category? *checks***

 **Nah, I didn't. Oh well. That's fine.**

 **Bai~**


	3. Battle Time

**... I have nothing to say. QUE THE OPENING!**

* * *

~{ Gakushuu's POV }~

There was something strange about Michiru. That's what he noticed anyways.

She seemed to daydream more and when Gakushuu asked what she was thinking about, she said it was just "nothing".

It didn't seem like it at all. Father had started to focus more on E-Class.

Now Gakushuu had good reasons to be suspicious. He decided on asking Michiru-kun later, although she most certainly took her time with getting home.

It was now 4pm. Normally she'd be back 2pm. Gakushuu was worried. Did this have to do with E-Class?

And so he went out, telling his Father that he was going to visit a friend.

Not that he had a lot anyways.

So he ran to the place Michiru-kun said she was going to. She said she was going to visit a friend. He knew she had one friend. Ren-kun.

She was okay with Ren-kun because he didn't make fun of E-Class and was easily the nicest out of the Five Virtuosos. Said Michiru-kun.

So he went there.

* * *

~{ Miss Michiru POV! }~

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

They were here.

Tenko-kun had grabbed a sword, Ogami-kun was fine bare-handed (Well, Ultimate Martial Artist.), Peko was Peko, Kuzuryu had a gun, and the rest... well, did their thing.

I shot one of those people (Now that I think about, they never really said who they were.) and decided to use my speed.

I grabbed a sword and stabbed about... 20? Assassination training wasn't that bad I guess.

Though I did get a cut.

I noticed there were people who weren't doing anything. Well, they did seem too innocent for this stuff, so I don't blame them.

Then we heard an explosion from the front. Out came a... robot? Well, he looked human. But then I saw one of his arms was a cannon. Yup, robot.

"Hello, and you are...?" I asked.

"Hello! I am K1-B0. But please, call me Kiibo!" He (or it?) answered back. I supposed he was programmed to be as human as possible. Apparently, he was the Ultimate Robot. But what special powers did he have? He was a robot after all.

Then I noticed one of the girls who weren't doing anything was fighting. Now she had this insanely long ass tongue and red eyes, equipped with scissors. Wait, red? Weren't they like, brown? Holy shit, personality disorder guys!

Well, at least she was helpful.

"Oh um... t-that's G-Genocider S-Syo..." Said a purple haired girl who I recognized as the Ultimate Nurse.

"Oh, thanks."

I ignored her after that and focused on fighting.

* * *

And we survived... no casualties... on our side anyways.

Although my clothing got really dirty... and it was really late cause we needed to find a new base.

I looked at my phone and it was 6pm. Damn, 4 hours late? I guess I could say I made a friend in E-Class and we kinda got a bit messy.

Which was what I said. And I bet Asano-san didn't believe me.

He was tutoring me as usual until...

"Tell me Michiru-kun, is E-Class hiding anything?" He asked. I didn't expect this, so I hesitated. He noticed it alright.

"No, why do you ask? Is the Chairman hiding something from his own son? How cruel." I smirked. Thank Koro-Sensei for giving me more confidence. And before he could say anything, I continued:

"Right now though, I'd like to go to bed. I do need the sleep to stay healthy after all. Doesn't the perfect role model have to be healthy at all times?" And I left, heading to my room. I did have to go through an all-nighter. That sucked. Well.

Today was pretty much chaos.

* * *

 **Hahahahaha... So short...**

 **Review Time~**

 **Well, this is interesting.**

 **I filled in the gap from 19 - 20, and no one's thanking me? Just kidding. I've got OCD problems.**

 **Meh, I write with passion! I will never give this fanfic up! Even if... it takes me months to update...**

 **Bai~**


	4. Will We Ever Be Family?

Here they were, E-Class, going on a trip to Kyoto.

Haha, kinda funny. The End Class going on a trip when they're supposed to be studying.

But that didn't matter to Michiru.

Right now, groups.

Chiruka was allowed into Nagisa's group because she was Karma's sister.

6 per group.

There were going to be a few people left. Meaning they'd have a group less than six. And chance's are she'll be with _Terasaka_.

They conversed quite a bit about it. And had some fun too.

So much, that Michiru had forgotten one thing.

"You are not going." Said the chairman. "You have something more important to do."

"Study, I know, I've heard you go on about it for years now, I get the point!" She yelled, finally unable to keep the feelings she had inside inside (Weird huh).

The Chairman just stared with his usually emotionless gaze.

"Tch!" She huffed and went to her room. Then, she texted her friends.

 _Asano: Hey, my class is going on a trip and I'm not allowed to go_

 _Nekomaru: does this mean you're coming!?_

 _Asano: Yeah since I got nothing else to do but study._

 _Celes: Then it is fine for you to come. Although your father may be against that._

 _Togami: As if. Her father wouldn't care as long as she was studying._

 _Amami: And you know this how...?_

 _Togami: I am wealthy just like her. Of course I would know._

 _Asano: WAS wealthy._

 _Ouma: WAS wealthy._

 _Togami: Be quiet._

 _Ouma: And you would think I'd listen?_

It was then Michiru decided to leave the conversation. She didn't want to deal with an Ouma who was feeling _pretty_ confident.

Then she took her things, said she was going to a friends house for a while, and left.

* * *

~{Chairman's POV}~

Asano Gakuhou spent his time thinking.

Michiru had most definitely changed.

More confident, and started to go to a _friend's_ house more often.

He never asked whose of course, but now he realized she was starting to go 3-4 times a week. But...

She never said whose.

 _Was it an E-Class student? Assassination training, perhaps?_

 _Or did she make friends outside of the school?_

Gakuhou doubted the last one. Although it was possible, why hide it from him (honestly, this made me smile a bit)?

If it was the first one, then it meant his daughter was getting soft. He sent her down to E-Class in hopes that she would study more in order to get out, not make friends and become softer than she already was!

But now that he thought about it, she had studied even _less_ when he sent her to E-Class.

 _"You don't get it."_

 _"No one's perfect! So why are you pushing me to do this?"_

 _"Or am I nothing to you? Just something to boost your self-esteem?"_

 _"Or..."_

 _"Nothing but a toy to play with?"_

Those were the words she spat out whenever she was upset or mad.

He does understand. But if you were weak, then you would die.

Of course no one's perfect. But if you try, you can achieve the impossible, right?

No.

Michiru wasn't nothing to Gakuhou.

She wasn't just a plaything.

She was _his daughter_.

If Gakuhou were to show affection, then she would become weak and die.

She _did_ mean something to him.

He just never showed it.

And then, he hatched a plan.

One that would require Gakushuu's assistance.

* * *

~{ Michiru POV }~

So I met another Ultimate.

Probably the last I'll see in a while.

She was the Ultimate Assassin. Quiet, but that's what was to be expected.

Apparently, she's been more quiet because she lost her "boyfriend".

"I heard that. Do you want to die?" She threatened.

"No, I'd very much live right now!" I gulped.

"Good."

I really feel bad for her though.

Welp, I'm just gonna go to the Ultimate Heir to help me study.

Bad choice.

* * *

~{ Chiruka Akabane POV }~

We're going on a trip to Kyoto~ I get to travel!

Though Asano-kun can't come... wonder why?

Oh wait.

Studies.

Anyways, the train ride was _boooooring_.

Card games? Eh.

Getting to kill Koro-Sensei? Eh.

Talking with nii-san? That fine.

I brought my video games though, so no biggie.

If it weren't for the fact I get motion sickness.

Ugh...

Anyway, now we're in here... This wonderful place.

Out of aaaaaaaallllllllllll of the places.

THIS.

Full of thugs (Me and nii-san could handle, but depends on how many), suspicious, and oh my god, does this look nice to you?

To think my brother actually agreed with this...

Goddamn majority rules...

And shit.

30 or more thugs.

Fuck.

I could beat them, but I worried about the others too, y'know? I can't just leave 'em.

Which...

Lead me to being caught.

Sigh...

Whose idea was this?

* * *

 **...**

 **I HATE THIS THING!**

 **I DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET, PRESSED SAVE, GOT INTERNET, AND LOST EVERYTHING**

 **But it's fine now. (It successfully saved!)**

 **REVIEW TIME!**

 **Nope...**

 **BAI~**


	5. The First I Felt Family and Warmth

This will be my story.

My story.

When I was young, my parents... no, our parents never really payed attention to us and went on vacation often. So we simply used their money to buy food and we learned to cook ourselves.

They never seemed to care about us, but at least we won't have to deal with a parent yelling at us for landing in E-Class.

Like, I could be committing mass murder ( I actually can ) and they'd be like, "Okay, sure."

 _"Nii-san..." I asked one day. That very wretched day._

 _"Is... there something wrong with Nee-san?"_

I was scared. I had _that_ in me.

 _That was my secret._

A secret I'd never tell anyone but Nii-san.

~ Chiruka Akabane

* * *

~{ Michiru's POV }~

2 days of nothing.

Nothing but studying.

After 5 pm, I was allowed to talk to my other friends, but I had to go through intense tutoring.

Not only that, I went through even more training.

It was way more harsh then before.

The Chairman even went out of his way to train me _himself_.

What.

Ugh, what a wonderful day.

A wonderful way to spend two days.

Sometimes Asano-san would tutor me...

Like now.

"Pay attention."

Nah.

"Michiru."

NOPE, BITCH!

"Michiru! This is important! If you want to get back to A-Class, you need to study!"

"Who said I wanted to go back to A-Class?"

Asano looked shocked.

"Isn't A-Class for big-shots who have way too big egos? People who have no idea what friends are? In order to stay in A-Class, you need to become a stressed out person who has fun by laughing at others." I explained. And continued,

"And do I fit the bill?" I asked, getting into the _serious assassin mode_ some of the students in E-Class had.

"At least it's better in A-Class then in E-Class in the long run." He countered.

"Let's see about that."

I stood up, and left the house, heading for base. Or home, for a lack of a better term.

* * *

"Tenko can tell you don't have a good relationship with your family." Said Tenko.

"It's not like I've been keeping it a secret." I replied. "It's not easy being the black sheep of the family."

"Tenko can imagine. If there are and degenerate males, Tenko will not hesitate to Aikido-slam their ass onto the ground!" She got fired up, punching the air.

"You don't have too... besides, my family aims to be perfect at everything. My brother isn't an exception. Chances are that he'll be hard to take down. And even if you do take him down, you'll get a lot of injuries. A lot." I deadpanned.

"Doesn't matter!" She yelled.

She was a pretty nice friend... if it weren't for the fact that she was sexist against men, going as far to call them MENaces. Although it felt like I was being followed... I should keep that to myself. I don't want her to think it's a man and then she'll kill however was following me.

Well, today's a Saturday, so I get lots of time with the other Ultimates.

But then the rest of E-Class are back...

Meh, not a problem.

* * *

~{ Chiruka POV }~

I was walking down the street, and I saw Michiru with another girl. She seemed to be talking about her family.

"Hey Michiru-chan!" I yelled, wanting to join in on what they're doing. Why wouldn't I?

She seemed to pale slightly, but hid that quickly. "Hey, Chiruka-kun." She responded after that second of hesitation.

"Who's this?" The other girl asked.

"Oh, this is Chiruka Akabane. Chiruka-kun, this is Tenko Chabashira." Ah, Tenko Chabashira.

"Well nice to meet you, Akabane-kun! Just call me Tenko!" She greeted. Figured I'd do the same.

"Call me Chiruka then! So, what were you doing?" I asked.

"We were looking around. We wanted to buy shit, but couldn't find shit. She forgot her wallet too." Michiru explained, clearly annoyed.

"Well, we're girls! So lets find some clothing!" She grabbed their wrists and ran to the nearest store.

* * *

I sighed.

Such a long day.

We were literally about to talk about the others, which could have lead us to being caught by Chiruka.

Oh dear god... that was close.

Welp... time to go study for another weekend...

* * *

~{ Time skip }~

So...

Last week and this week was... interesting.

This week, we were introduced to Ritsu, an AI.

She became kind of like Koro-Sensei, but was pretty helpful, especially when we were planning an assassination.

And then Miss Bitch's tutor came, Lovro. He was... alright I guess.

Then next week.

Came Koro-sensei's "brother". Itona Horibe. It was something surprising to know, but I feel bad for the kid. Being the strongest isn't always the best.

Oh, and the week before (Jumping from all sorts of places) we had mid-terms. Karma 2nd, me also 2nd (tied), Chiruka 4th.

Goddammit.

Oh and we've got an assembly.

I am so excited.

The walk down wasn't much but it was dangerous for the others. Though I do wonder why there's an assembly now of all times. It feels so random.

Anyways, we're here.

And here's the blah blah blah about not landing in E-Class, yadi yada. And then there was this.

"We shall now announce the class changes." Said the announcer guy.

"May I interrupt?" Then, the Chairman came out of nowhere. Seriously, where did he even come from?

"I would like to announce that there will be a transfer student. Now, if you would please." He looked to his right and came someone I recognized.

"Yo bitches! What, y'all staring at my tits?"

Oh dear god.

Miu Iruma.

"She may be smart, but she will be in E-Class so she may become more lady-like." He ignored her comment.

"You don't hafta be so rude! These golden brains will be in the history books!" She yelled. The audience was either aroused or just annoyed as hell. Like Asano-san.

"And hey Bitchiru!" She noticed me and waved.

"Call me that again, and you will not see tomorrow." I threatened.

"P-please don't t-threaten me..." She whimpered. Jeez, if I put up a front like that, I would retort and say I would end up forever flat... oh shit I just insulted myself.

"You may go to the E-Class section." The Chairman simply ignored us and left, though I could tell he was a bit shocked that we knew each other.

"Uh... well... onto the class changes then!" The announcer continued.

It was boring, so I didn't really pay attention. No reason too after all. Why would I?

"Michiru Asano of E-Class will be moving to A-Class for scoring 2nd place."

If I was drinking something, I would've spat it out. The main school dicks looked happy, while E-Class had more negative feelings.

"Michiru Asano, to the stage please."

I stood.

Staring at the whole school.

"Well... this is an interesting turn of events." I said, speaking to the microphone.

"You're finally back! At least you won't be with those E-Class smucks!" Said a B Class. The rest laughed.

I didn't.

"You think it's funny?"

They all stared shocked. Mostly Asano-san.

"So you're too scared to face off against people on your level. That's what you're telling _me_." I gave my coldest look to them.

"Excuse me!?"

"Say it again!"

"You're too scared. So you pick on people lower than you. Well, let me tell you this." I said, continuing.

"You're all dicks. That's right, dicks. You don't care about others. You spend your time making fun of people. Why would I want to go back to a place full of idiots with big egos and assholes? I don't even know why or how I'm related to one of you. In fact, I find it disgusting. Hate me, go ahead. All I'm doing is telling the truth."

Their faces were hilarious, so much that I laughed out loud.

"Hahahaha! Your faces are great! How do you feel, being mocked but can't say anything back cause it's true, idiots!? Painful? Embarrassing? Infuriating? Because it _should_." I got the effect I wanted, so I left and said,

"Just because we're in a different class doesn't mean we're not smart. It doesn't mean we're not worth anything. Got it?"

I smiled at them, a devious smile.

E-Class were shocked, but happy nonetheless. People cheered while others smiled and laughed.

Iruma made mocking faces.

Today was fun.

* * *

Asano's face was even better.

He was currently giving a lecture on how to not be an E-Class member and why being in A-Class was better.

Hahaha, he's just wasting his breath. After finally finishing, he went back to his room and probably sulked in the corner.

And the Chairman was pissed. He let me stay in E-Class. There was a crack in the wall, meaning he punched it.

Lol.

Perfect.

This day was perfect.

And I finally found out who my family truly was.

* * *

~{ Chairman's POV }~

This day was going terribly.

First, the new transfer student did everything he told her _not_ to do, then out of all of the people it could've been, his own _daughter_ had mocked the main school building saying she was only telling the truth.

His own _daughter_ , for heaven's sake!

Koro-Sensei- no, the entirety of _E-Class_ was responsible. They changed Michiru to become soft and too daring.

And most importantly, _rebellious_.

She had a better future in A-Class! A-Class had everything, E-Class had nothing.

She also knew Miu Iruma. And Iruma had dared to make fun of her.

This day was going wonderfully.

Not.

* * *

 **I GOTTA STOP BEFORE I GO CRAZY!**

 **Anyways, I've noticed this story doesn't have any reviews.**

 **I don't really mind, but I'd really like reviews. I'm not pushing anyone to do it, I just want to know how I can improve and whether or not I'm following the canon correctly.**

 **Anyways, BAI~**


	6. A Cliffhanger, an Itona, and a Takaoka

And Iruma was doing great.

She was swearing like all the time she said something.

My god...

Okajima liked her though. And probably Miss Bitch too.

And the reason she had to join E-Class?

"You need someone watching you after all!" I found a flaw in that sentence.

"Then why you of all people?" I asked.

"Well Shyhara's Shyhara. And I volunteered."

"Well I can imagine why now."

Why?

Maybe because they didn't want to deal with her.

But if that was the truth, they would've sent Ouma... Unless he didn't want too.

We were doing a lesson about how to seduce others right now.

Not a good idea, Bitch-Sensei.

" _Oh, you're so wonderful._ " She said in English.

" _Fuck me!_ " Iruma yelled in English as well.

No one understood, but Miss Bitch was pissed. Karma, being the devil he is,

"Alright then Iruma, you want to fuck Miss Bitch, go ahead, but wait till we get our phones out, k?"

And she laughed hard.

"Alright bitches, if you want to get a good luck at these ta-tas, then fine by me!" And she started striping.

Except I kicked her and she crashed into the wall.

"I am not fucking a kid!" Yelled Miss Bitch.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. STRIP." I yelled.

"IF YOU WANT TO STRIP, THEN YOU CAN DO IT AFTER I FUCKING KILL YOU!" I continued, and you can imagine that I was pissed as hell.

That day quickly went downhill afterwards.

* * *

Takaoka.

He fucking kneed Maehara.

And before he could hit Kanzaki...

I kicked him as hard as he could.

I may or may not have screwed up.

Cause I was on the other side of the group.

He was on the ground, holding he stomach and glaring at me.

"Don't even think about it." I glared. "If you think violence will get us to do what you want, you're dead wrong."

"And what kinda motherfucking daddy are ya? I can't imagine someone as ugly as you being my daddy." Iruma cut in.

"Are you rejecting your father!? After he put all that care into you!?" Takaoka- no, the shithead retorted.

"CARE!?" I snapped. "YOU THINK YOU WERE CARING FOR US!? A FATHER WHO HITS THEIR CHILD ISN'T A FATHER! HE'S NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! YOU MAY HAVE CARED FOR US IN THE START, BUT JUST BECAUSE YOU CLAIM YOU'RE OUR FATHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE! I'D RATHER HAVE KURASAMA-SENSEI OR KORO-SENSEI AS MY FATHER THEN YOU! YOU'RE JUST A STRANGER COMING IN, DESTROYING OUR PEACE AND TALKING AS THOUGH YOU CONTROL US!"

I breathed heavily as I let all that out. Everyone was shocked to the core.

I pulled back my fist and launched it forward as though to punch and...

Kurasama-sensei caught my arm.

"That's enough. I know you're mad, but you need to calm down."

I did just as I was told, but I'd be lying if I was 100% calm.

"How about this, one of your students face off with me. If they win, Karasuma-sensei will go back to teaching. If I win, well you're all getting your punishment." Takaoka suggested, giving Karasuma-sensei a knife.

Karasuma-sensei turned around to face us.

He walked towards Nagisa.

And gave the knife to him.

"You only need to make contact. As an assassin, you only need one strike." He gave advice to Nagisa.

"Wait, you're having Shiobaby to do this!?" Iruma yelled.

"Don't Iruma. Nagisa has the skill to do this. You'll see." I said, although despite saying that, I wasn't really sure whether I'd be right.

And indeed I was.

Nagisa had his knife near the shithead's neck and his other hand had covered his eyes. What a badass!

After all the nice and warmth, the Chairman came. And I glared.

Luckily, he did us a favor by firing the shithead.

"Thanks... Father." I thanked him, deciding on using that. I felt embarrassed though, and I felt my face heating up from embarrassment.

His eyes widened for a split second then reverted back to it's normal emotionless gaze. Though he did stare at me for a few more seconds then walked off.

Why the hell did I just say that? I must be going insane like the rest of these idiots.

Sigh.

Why must life be so difficult all the time?

* * *

Lesson Learned: Do not let Iruma go in a swimming pool.

She was in the most revealing swimsuit _ever_.

Like, wtf!?

And now, Terasaka had a gun pointed toward Koro-Sensei while we were in the pool.

And I smell something pretty fishy. He pulled the trigger, and before I could react, something exploded behind me and I found myself swimming against a current. Or, fighting a losing battle.

I was pretty strong, and I could get out, but that'd be leaving the rest behind. But I trust Koro-Sensei.

So I caught the ledge, caught Iruma's hand, and pulled ourselves out. I saw Karma and Terasaka on the way, Terasaka looking like he was just punched in the face. He probably did, by Karma. Note to self, thank him later.

We ran and found a ledge where everyone else was.

"What's going on you dinguses!?" Iruma yelled in her normally abrasive voice.

"Koro-sensei is facing off against Itona again!" Fuwa informed us. Not them again.

"So let me guess, the guy in white planned all of this."

Choruses of "Mm-hm" and nods was given as a response.

"Joy. How is Koro-sensei?" I asked looking at the fight.

"Not good. Not only that, not all of us are safe." Isogai said. I looked at the situation.

There was an oddly placed branch on the edge of the cliff, and Hara was holding on to it. Chances are that the branch won't be able to support her weight much longer. That was bad, since one, Hara could get hurt, and two, Koro-sensed will be distracted during the fight.

Marumatsu and Mimura are on the thin line of the cliff, but they're not the main problem. They can probably hold for long enough. Probably.

And the rest were here. Watching.

"Look, we're gonna stop this. Karma, you get to be my boss. _For now_." Terasaka said. Not many were happy with his statement, but I went with it.

Terasaka jumped down and diverted Itona's attention on to him, pretty much telling him to hit him. _Hard_.

Damn, that must be painful.

And since Terasaka's shirt had some of whatever that spray was on him, well Itona's tentacles get a big hit on 'em. Which is our cue to jump down, and use splash!

It was super effective!

Yes, I shouldn't know this (since the Chairman wouldn't be so happy if his daughter were to be playing games) but _I do anyways_.

Anyways, Karma is the one to do the karma on Itona. Cause it just do happened that we had Karma in our class.

Lol.

This day was great.

* * *

It's night.

No one's seems to be awake, so I go to the kitchen...

And grab the knife.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Oh, and I want to introduce mai OCs, also my friends!**

 **FD: I'm not just an OC! Rude -3-**

 **Yeah you are.**

 **Angel: I don't even anime or game, why am I here?**

 **Dianthus: Who cares?**

 **They're crazy.**

 **All of them: Says you.**

 **Anyways, REVIEW TIME!**

 **Guest: Thanks! And yeah, the pacing isn't so great. I forgot that Assassination Classroom has only 40 episodes (or something) unlike Fairy Tail or some other really long anime/game. So, I've decided to make a little 'break' where Michiru gets to talk with a few more Ultimates! Hmm... I am considering Hoshi (I feel like he shouldn't be a captured one) and a bit more Byakuya because it may be funny. It should have a break from the serious shit too. I like to make comedy (on DeviantArt(don't own!) I write a lot of shity things), so I guess it wouldn't be so bad.**

 **foxchick1: thanks, I really appreciate it! My head gets these random ideas and I also get inspiration from other writers, which is where I get them.**

 **Also, I've got Chapter 7 done too. Should I post it now or later? Not RIGHT now, because I forgot that I didn't post chapter 6 somehow...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Bai~**


	7. Exam Time

~{ Chairman's POV }~

He was at his computer when he saw a light coming from the kitchen. He saw both Asanos go to sleep (or at least their room), so who was there?

It turns out, it was another Asano.

Specifically Michiru. But what had shocked him was that she was holding a knife.

And there was a large cut on her arm that was placed on the counter.

And she was smiling. A sad, yet slightly psychotic smile.

"Michiru!" He yelled, running up to her, grabbing her left wrist, causing her to drop the knife, which almost stabbed her foot.

"What are you doing?" He calmed himself down but was still angry. Was Michiru doing this almost every night? Was that why she seemed so nonchalant whenever she was hurt? Or did she not care?

"Never pegged for you to be the type to care." She responded, at first surprised but now pleased.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. He seemed calm and controlled now, but Michiru probably had the brains to see through that.

"Because..." She looked to her right, looking as though she felt guilty. But there wasn't a hint of guilt in her eyes. Then she looked straight at him and smirked. "Because I wanted to play a game."

"A game?" The Chairman wasn't sure what she was going on about.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Because you don't understand how an idiot thinks like." She said. "Gh!" She winced when the Chairman tightened his hold on her.

"Explain. Now." He said, quite angrily. She thought it was just a game? Gakuhou did care about his own daughter after all.

"Fine... I just wanted to see how long it would take you to notice, genius. I also wanted to see whether you really care." She said. "Heh... Good job, making things turn more interesting."

The chairman was satisfied and let go of her wrist. She held it while going back to her room.

"Make sure you really go to sleep this time."

* * *

It was almost the end of First Term. And Koro-Sensei was making us study. Hard.

I'm looking over the shit on the exam, and I may have also cheated a bit, hacking into the computers to see the questions to make sure they ain't messing with us like last time. I sent them all the exam "papers" so they can study the right thing. Hehe, they'll never figure it out.

Karma's being a lazy ass.

And Chiruka's not even here.

Well shit.

Bet she's causing trouble in the main campus... hopefully.

Anyway, I left this school exhausted. I was going to go to base later to get my mind off of what happened last night.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Michiru! Where's Iruma?" Naegi greeted me.

"Iruma? Oh, my friends invited her to the library to study. She just probably wants to look at the adult books." I said.

"Yeah, probably." Naegi gave a strained smile and continued. "Ah, there aren't a lot of people here because we've gone out for food."

"I brought food." I deadpanned. "Made this myself. Don't worry, I had some earlier."

I gave him some bentos I made and looked around. Really, there wasn't anyone here. But you'd think the Ultimate Lucky Student would be sent for food. Maybe they thought his luckiness would help in base instead? Just in case there was an attack... but then his luck varies, right?

I shrugged. There were about 14 people around, and probably some more in the other rooms. I noticed none of the particularly strong ones were here. Duh, I guess. That was obvious.

Although it seems as though the rest were pretty quiet. Wonder why? I really didn't want to know, so I joined Sonia, Koizumi, and Komeada's card game.

Surprisingly, Komeada lost the most. I guess his luck only comes in when he really needs it to live. Guess he's really similar to Naegi... If it weren't for the goddamn hope speeches.

Apparently, he survived 2 plane crashes. Jeez, I feel bad for this guy.

Some people can back with food, like Rantaro, Tenko, and Owari. Though I did look at the time.

6 fucking pm.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I gotta go!" I said, taking my stuff and running as fast as possible. Literally. In case you have forgotten, I've got super speed. I may or may not have broken a bone or two, but my ultra special uniform came in handy! So I went inside bleeding. I also landed into a tree.

And Asano looked shocked.

"No worries, I may or may not have traveled at Mach 17 and crashed into a tree. I'll be fine." I reassured him. He narrowed his eyes, then told me to take care of my own injuries.

Yeah, as if I didn't know to do that.

I took care of myself and went to study. I also needed to do reports and shit for other classes I attended, no thanks to the Chairman.

Sigh.

* * *

The exams were pretty tiring, but not too tough. Sure, there were some really hard questions, but nothing too bad. I managed.

And apparently we had a wager.

Why did no one tell me this!?

Anyways, back on track, so for we've for 3 to 1. We don't need to see for Math, but for us, it would be useful. It'd be either me or Karma.

"As for first in E-Class..." Koro-sensei checked the paper.

"Michiru Asano!"

"As for first in the grade..."

"And would you look at that! You're tied, first place with your own brother! Perfect score too!" He yelled using his tentacles to lift the papers up, with a red circle on his face. I had forgotten for a while, but he had knew that I was an Ultimate. At least he wasn't doing unnecessary things.

But I realized I was frowning, then as quickly as I could, I changed it into a smile. I was proud of my work after all.

Everyone cheered, because it meant we had four tentacles, AND we won the wager.

E-Class really was perfect for me.

* * *

~{ Chairman's POV }~

He wasn't sure to be proud or disappointed.

Proud because his children were in the top ranks.

Disappointed because A-Class had lost a wager to _E-Class_ of all classes.

E.

Class.

Out of any class, the other A-Classes, or maybe B Class, E CLASS.

You can imagine how pissed he was currently.

Preetty pissed.

He made sure to motivate Gakushuu to work harder. To make sure those _failures_ don't win next time.

* * *

~{ Rantaro's POV (Holy crap, first time I've done a Danganronpa POV }~

Rantaro wasn't in the greatest mood.

Why?

Someone stole one of his rings, and he checked, none of the other Ultimates had them.

Crap, crap, and crap. His rings did mean a lot to him.

He look around, trying to find it, then started running around outside. Dangerous, sure, but he really did like his rings.

He thought of all of the possible people who could've done it.

Then he had a suspicion of who did it. Because of a meeting of a certain someone.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was 6pm, and Rantaro had decided to spend time outside. A boy had walked up to him._

 _"Hey. You."_

 _"Hmm? And you are?" Rantaro asked._

 _"Isn't it obvious? You should've been able to tell, after all, you met my sister." The boy responded._

 _"Gakushuu Asano then, right?" He guessed._

 _He nodded._

 _"What do you want with me then? I'm just a friend of hers."_

 _"Then don't." The response shocked Rantaro._

 _"Why? It's not like I've forced her to be my friend."_

 _"That's not my problem. You're making her grow soft." Asano glared at Rantaro. Rantaro figured it was time to grow serious._

 _"So you're telling me there's something wrong with being soft?"_

 _"It's making her become weak."_

 _"I don't know what problems you and Michiru have, but you better not act like being weak is wrong."_

 _End Flashback_

If it _was_ that same boy, then he would be waiting for him at the same place, right?

He went to the park, jogging on the way. Surely he could wait a few minutes.

He reached the park, only to see...

Michiru.

"Michiru? Why are you here?" He asked, not tired at all.

"Oh, I wanted to see you. Figured if I stole your ring, you'd come." She smiled sheepishly.

"Out of all of the ideas, you had to steal my ring? And how would you know that I'd come here?"

"Oh well... I know that you and Asano-san met." She looked at the ground.

"Oh. Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, E-Class and A-Class had a bet, and E-Class won. So we're going on a trip to an island. Free." She said.

"And you're saying?"

"Koro-sensei allowed us to bring a friend over, one each person."

"Me? Why me?" He was curious. There were a lot of other people at base too.

"Well... Figured you could keep a secret." She smiled.

"Secret? Well, count me in." He agreed. But then he realized he almost forgot something veeeery important to him. Like...

"And give me my ring back!"

* * *

 **YAY! DONE!**

 **Review Time~**

 **None! Welp, I'm still excited for the next chappie~ I have it somewhat done~**

 **BAI~**


	8. Fun Time

I had a day to kill.

I could kill someone... But what's the fun in that?

I could also prank someone... But who? I can't let the Chairman know, I'll be dead.

Hmm...

Then, I had an idea. To drag some people to hell... with me.

This is gonna be fun...

Lots, and looooots of fun...

And so, I carried out my plan.

First I had to get some unwitting people to help me... Like maybe Kaede!

And so, the people I got to help was Kaede, both Akabanes (I told 'em the plan :D), Nagisa, Okano, and somehow, Maehara.

Somehow. Don't ask how the hell I convinced him. I don't know either.

Anyways, I texted all of friends and the victims to see me in front of a coffee shop.

And we went onto hell!

* * *

~{ Maki POV }~

Michiru had invited us to in front of a coffee shop.

At first, I thought we were going to have a chat with some of her friends.

Unfortunately, I was wrong.

Apparently, Michiru wanted Ouma, me, Sonia, Shuichi, Togami, and Taka. It was confusing why she specifically wanted them, but never responded. Kaede heard and decided she wanted to come as well.

She said she had a destination in mind, but wanted to chat and get to know the others before actually getting there.

I hated this. Why Ouma and Togami? Both were obnoxious and Michiru had even admitted it! Hell, pretty much everyone hated them except for the ones with incredibly high tolerance. Even then, they preferred not to be in their presence. Except Toko.

And now, the conversations were being annoying as hell.

* * *

~{ Shuichi POV }~

Shuichi, at this very moment, was conversing with Michiru's classmates.

Specifically, Nagisa. They talked about E-Class.

"So how's it like?" Shuichi asked. He noticed Nagisa hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Well, it's not that bad. We all get along well." Nagisa answered.

"Really..." He had heard E-Class got the worst treatment, so he didn't really believe Nagisa and moved on to a different subject.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked. Shuichi knew what he wanted, but whether or not it was possible was a different story.

"I'm... not really sure." Nagisa answered, looking down. "My mother will probably decide for me though."

"Oh."

"So, what do you want to be then?" Nagisa asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"A detective."

"A detective? Cool!"

They had a good time afterwards.

* * *

~{ Michiru }~

"And, we're here!" I shouted in excitement, turning around and clapping my hands.

"A mall? Really?" Maki asked emotionless as always, with a tinge of anger. I could see an eye twitch. Byakuya just rose an eyebrow.

"Yup~ I don't get to go here that often since it's not really necessary..." I pouted.

"Really? That's terrible! Let's go then!" Kaede then grabbed me and Nagisa by the wrist and pulled us into the mall. Damn, she ain't weak, I'll say.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ouma yelled, then probably ran with us with a smile.

"NO RUNNING!" Taka yelled, chasing after us. Hypocrite.

"Ouma!" Shuichi yelled. Knew this would happen. Ouma would chase us, the rest would follow so Ouma doesn't do anything bad! When we got inside, I announced:

"We're staying here until 7pm!"

"WHAT!?" Said most of the people.

"Alright! Off to the first one!" I turned and pointed to the closest store to the left- a clothing store.

"Hmph. I don't have time for this." Oh no ya don't Byakuya.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME ANYWAYS! IN FACT, YOU'RE GONNA ACCOMPANY ME!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist Kaede style and running to the store.

"GET MAKI ROLL TOO!"

"Do you want to die!?"

I was pretty far by then, but I'm _pretty_ sure the Akabanes took care of that problem.

With a bit of a struggle considering she's an assassin.

Nagisa chased after me and was pretty tired, having to keep up with the overly buff Kaede.

"What is the actual point of this?" He asked.

"To have some fun, nothing less!" I smiled quite deviously. I had my eyes closed, but I'm pretty sure he's deadpanning.

"Just according to the plan..."

* * *

Somewhere else, there are a lot of struggling.

"Let me go!" Maki yelled. Right now she was being restrained by the Akabanes.

"Nope~"

"Puhuhu~ You think we'll really let you go?"

Both Akabanes were pretty much demons at this point. Maki growled and tried to get out of their grasp again. If it was just one Akabane, then she had a 62% chance of getting out. However, there were 2 Akabanes. That increases her chances to 3%. Oh wait, did I say increase? I meant decrease.

Anyways, they dragged Maki Roll to a store. A clothing store. After a bit, there may or may not have been a ruckus.

One, Maki had kept trying to run away. Which meant she kept pushing people out of the way.

Two, Chiruka kept forcing her into the change room, causing her to yell and the employees to sweatdrop and wonder whether their customers are okay or not.

Three, Karma had gone to go with Togami. Meaning, Togami will end up really pissed off. Seriously. Ticking him off by calling him "Byukuya-chan" was just one of them.

Four, Michiru. That's all we need to say.

At least Saihara was more willing to go along with this, but he was kind of unsure.

Taka...

Well, he was yelling left and right about etiquette and behaviour. I swear, anyone who ran or had their phones out got pretty mad. And now, he was pissed because he was forced to stay. Kaede pretended nothing bad was happening, while Sonia decided on playing along. Ouma was "impressing" people with stories (that were probably a lie) and kept annoying the employees.

Hell was correct. For Togami and Maki, that is. The rest played along, but the people there were also experiencing hell. Especially the ones who were actually working there. After Togami was done with one store, 24 minutes passed and he was forced into casual clothing, as he puts it, a "low life" would wear.

Michiru didn't give two shits and went to the next.

Chaos.

* * *

Ouma was at a coffee shop with Saihara, having ordered coffee. The bad part was when he went to order his coffee.

"Make sure you give me lots of sugar, Kay?" He asked, excited. Sadly, the sugar in the coffee wasn't enough, making Ouma go to the counter again and said,

"Can I have 10 more packs or sugar?"

Everyone had thought this boy was crazy. Ten packs!? And why was this small boy drinking coffee in the first place!?

The man went with his order nonetheless, taking ten packs of sugar and giving it to the boy.

Of course, he needed five more packs of sugar after that.

Saihara lowered his hat and sighed.

Ouma seemed to be content afterwards, with he and Saihara having a chat. It got into more than a chat when he took his friend's hat.

Annoyed, Saihara had attempted to take his hat back, but Ouma was quick. They had ran around the ENTIRE mall.

People thought they were crazy. A teenage boy mad at a elementary boy for taking his hat. And to think they had so much energy...

They are way too crazy.

Anyways, by the time Saihara got his hat back, he was panting and sweating hard, due to the fact his ability is something you activate by yourself. He put his hat on and checked the time.

12:47pm

Only 47 minutes passed.

Dammit.

And Ouma stole his hat again.

"Ouma, give back my hat!" And the chase continued.

* * *

Maki was pissed.

Not only did Kaede AND Sonia decide to play along, she still had an Akabane to deal with.

Now, she was stuffed into a dress.

The dress was completely black and reached the ground. There were rose designs that reached the bottom of the dress to her stomach. Maki could not explain how embarrassed she was.

"C'mon, Maki-chan, we still haven't spent an hour yet! Let's go to see how Ouma-kun is doing!" Akabane grabbed her wrist and ran towards wherever, Maki didn't care.

But now, she had to deal with a living breathing headache.

They met Ouma without having to look for long, which made Maki's day worse. As if it wasn't bad already though...

He was being chased by Saihara (who had an almost infinite energy due to his ability. He could stay up for 10000 hours if he wanted too.), who was hatless.

"That was easy." Kaede deadpanned.

"Quite!" Sonia said, chasing after him.

"Why do you bother...?" Maki rolled her eyes and followed. (Heh, Maki ROLLed)

Saihara took back his hat and faced them.

"Oh, hey Maki." He greeted, sweating, but not showing and signs of fatigue.

Saihara was special. He was able to stay up for an entire night without having to worry about getting tired. Not only that, he could also bring up any important memory to his head and analyze it. That's what made him different from Kirigiri, who was able to analyze everything and seal away her emotions so she doesn't feel guilt about sending a criminal off to jail.

Anyways, Saihara seemed to deactivate his ability as he started to pant a bit.

"Now what?" Kaede asked.

"Is it not obvious? We find Taka, of course!" Sonia answered.

* * *

Taka was giving a speech. His ability was to be able to form up any speech within seconds and sway people's hearts with it. Of course, whether or not they listen is their choice. He could also do anything that related to stuff in school (gives me nightmares).

"And so, we must always have proper etiquette!" He ended, bowing.

"Taka! Although that was a wonderful speech, we need to get everyone!" Sonia yelled.

"Hmm?" He checked the time.

12:58pm

"You're right! We need to get everybody for lunch!" He yelled, sprinting to find Togami and the others.

He went to check the first store to see if they were there. No one with the orange, blonde, and red hair.

They ran for...

1:13pm

... About 20 minutes and found everyone.

"So everyone, where are we spending lunch?" Taka asked.

"Don't worry everyone, I've got it all planed!" Michiru smiled. "Follow me!"

They ended up going to a seafood restaurant whose name probably wouldn't matter to you.

It was chaotic.

Ouma kept putting sugar on EVERYTHING, while Maki refused to eat anything. Chiruka however, was forcefully shoving food into Maki's mouth. Karma had pranked Togami by putting way too much wasabi into his soup, while Michiru was acting like nothing was going on.

"Hey so Nagisa, uh, do you think everything will be alright from now on?" Kayano asked.

"Probably not." He deadpaned, staring at the insane group.

* * *

I was having the best day ever.

First off, I got introduced to video games, which are really cool, and two, there is chaos everywhere!

Basically, Taka got in trouble for doing a speech and setting up shit for it, Ouma got in trouble for cutting the line in a cafe cause sugar, Chiruka "accidentally" caused a fight in the cafeteria area. First, she stole a pie and shoved it in her brother's face. Then he did the same, but Chiruka dodged and hit some random man.

Then a cafeteria-wide food fight happened. The man kept missing and hitting other people.

Lol.

Others were spared, such as Taka (who was beyond pissed), Sonia, Nagisa, and Akamatsu. Kayano wasn't so lucky.

Kayano got dragged in since someone's boobs were "too big" and she got mad. Not really surprised for some reason.

Togami because he had enough and sadly couldn't escape.

Maki because... well, the assassin was pissed as fuck, understand?

Saihara ran somewhere. I don't know where, but somewhere.

Maehara just wanted to enjoy himself so...

"Puhuhu... Just according to plan..." I smiled deviously.

"Thought you were behind this..." Nagisa deadpanned.

After that, we've more or less been going through some trouble. We managed to somehow get the others out, and go somewhere to cause even more chaos.

The time was 2:18 pm. Good, we've got lots of time.

I went to a store to buy myself some clothing with Kaede, having quite a peaceful time compared to before.

"I don't want to pry, but what's it like with your brother?" Kaede asked while we were looking at some clothes.

"A bit stressful. I have to deal with him being worried about me because he thinks I've been spending way too long with E-Class, or as he calls it, Failures." I sighed, taking a shirt.

"Oh..." She gave me a sympathetic look as I looked for other clothes.

"Also, I was lying about us staying here till 7. We can stay here till 4." I said, taking my phone and telling all of them.

* * *

Saihara finally got out of that mess.

He ran out as fast as he could, hoping that he wouldn't get dirty whatsoever.

He opened his phone and looked at the time.

2:10.

Damn.

He decided on maaaaybe getting Ouma out... Nah, he would be enjoying it. (I SHIP THEM) Saihara looked around, looking for the exit.

Saihara found it, and left, clearly not into this fucking shit. He went back to base, told everyone and was given either deadpanned looks, pity, or just an "Oh cool, I don't fucking give a shit" look.

Yeah, his day was really going well, wasn't it?

* * *

After that fiasco ended, everyone was content with going home. Taka did, Ouma didn't, and Maki did.

They ended up on just making sure Togami was pissed as fuck.

By the time they got home... Well they shoved him into a princess outfit. He was definitely going to burn it later.

Gakushuu stared at Michiru, wondering why the hell she came back at 4 of all times and why she looked so fucking happy and said, "Fuck this shit," and burnt one of her textbooks, which earned her a scolding.

The next day, you could say Koro-sensei was pissed at her. For burning her book and giving the remains to him _AND_ showing him a video of her doing it.

Turns out, Iruma had did the fucking same.

They both had to pay for it, but never actually paid, and since Koro-sensei didn't have much to punish them with, well they didn't get punished. Actually they did, but never showed up for the day of the punishment.

The day after that lead to him just giving up and paying for them himself.

"High five?"

"Let's get high then!"

* * *

 **An... Attempted comedy chapter. I didn't like it honestly, but I'm too lazy to change 2000 words...**

 **Anyways, I realized while making my next chapter that I haven't given any hints on Chiruka! Perhaps I should show you... Not next chapter that is.**

 **No reviews, so...**

 **BAI~**


	9. Island Time

"What!?" I yelled, slamming my hands on the Chairman's desk.

"It's exactly what I said. You are not going on this trip." He gave me that stare, basically telling me I have to do this no matter what. I growled.

"So you think I'll except this!? E-Class and I earned this, I deserve this one trip!" I yelled in fury.

"Although you excelled in math, your skill in the other subjects are quite lacking." He doesn't care. This shithead.

"SO WHAT!?" I punched his desk, creating a dent. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU KEEP SAYING THAT I'M NOT PERFECT, I'M NOT PERFECT, BUT WHAT'S THE POINT!?" I was not done.

"You are the worst of all humans! Selfish, uncaring, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT PERFECTION IS IMPOSSIBLE TO REACH!?" I snapped. I could care less about how the shithead felt, I was pissed.

"If I had a choice between this family and Koro-sensei, I'd choose Koro-Sensei over you ANY day!" Then, I turned around and left.

"I'm going on the fucking trip whether he likes it or not..." I muttered to myself as I left his office. Or at least tried too.

"And also..." He started, and I turned my head (and half of my body too) around to see him.

"You're going to A-Class after this trip. You don't get a choice." He declared.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"I'll get rid of the E-Class building." Now you may think this isn't that bad, but that meant he was going to erase the existence of E-Class and everyone would go to the main building. And Koro-Sensei will have to find a different school.

"Tch. Fine. Only because you want me too."

Then I left and shut the door.

* * *

There was a lot on my mind. Quite a lot. Miu was being her normal abrasive self, but other than that, the trip to the islands was fine.

"Hey Michiru!" I whipped my head around to see Nagisa. "Sorry if I scared you. You seem kinda down. What's wrong?" Ah. I was tempted to answer honestly, but I knew that Nagisa had that thing where it was easy to talk to him. So much you would tell him everything. Perfect for an assassin I'd say.

"Nothing important. I guess you're right though." I went to see Amami.

Oh, and I should say that not everyone brought a friend since some are kinda lonely. Like Karma and Nagisa. I had considered telling him since Amami had used to be apart of a pretty good school and could go to E-Class.

Who knows?

"Oh hey Michiru. When are you gonna tell me _that_?" He asked.

"Hello, and I'm assuming you're a friend of Michiru and Miu?" Koro-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"Yup."

"Then would you like to join our class?" He asked. Thank god, I needed him to be apart of E-Class.

"Hmm... Why not? I don't have much else to do anyways." Amami shrugged and joined the party!

"Yay! So Koro-Sensei, do we tell him now?" I quickly said everything, excited.

"After we find a better place." He said. Aww...

"Oh well. Now?" I asked.

"Why not? Let's find a room." And they went away. They'd probably inform everyone though.

* * *

I sat in my room. We were still on a boat, so I had some time. I locked the doors to my room and thought a bit.

I was returning to A-Class.

Shit, shit and shit. I did _not_ want to go there. Ever. Especially since I've found people to care about.

My brother? Pft. I could care less about him.

 _Well, maybe I feel that way just to spite him._

Why does the goddamn Chairman think perfect is everything anyways? It's pointless! For god's sake, why do we even _need_ this fucking system in the first place!?

Now that I've thought about it, I've never really spoke about my mother.

Truth is, they divorced. Me and Asano stayed with Father since we looked too much like him.

Mother used to love him. I don't know if I did.

Apparently Gakuhou Asano used to be a lot nicer before, she said.

I don't believe it. And if it was true, well it makes me hate him even more now.

What a dickhead.

A knock interrupted my thought process. I was too lazy to get up from my bed (I was lying down) and said, "Too tired. Leave."

"We're there now!" Said Nagisa's voice.

"Thanks then." I left the room, took my stuff and we went on the island.

First, we did the planing. One group distracts Koro-Sensei, the others prepare or assassination. Amami may now know about it, but the most he can do is watch, help set up, and distract really.

We were in Team 1, and were on the gliders. Course, this was all a distraction. Flying was really fun, since I loved the wind against me.

I took at my gun, and shot a few times. When I saw Koro-sensei, he was dressed up as Horikoshi Jirou... I didn't care and shot again.

"No, that's the guy who voiced him!" Isogai yelled.

"Too hard!" Maehara yelled.

"Besides, he didn't fly 'em, he just built 'em!" Isogai added.

"Who cares!?" I yelled. "Do the freaking job and shoot him!" Then they started shooting. Well, Amami was on the bottom. I was on the top. Not like that.

I looked down and noticed the other team had disappeared from their spot. Guess they're in the water.

"Dude, stop making references!" Maehara yelled at Koro-sensei, making me tell Rantaro to go down so we could see.

"Again?" Amami sweat dropped.

"He sure loves his references." I added, shooting him once again. Koro-Sensei dodged, but the bullet landed in the glider itself, causing a hole.

"Take that, Sensei!" I yelled, shooting at him since he was falling now. Course, Koro-sensei dodged, but lols, I got his glider.

And he crashed to earth like an alien!

The managers and workers must be so confused right now, seeing kids with guns shooting a teacher who just crashed to earth.

We flew down with him, with "apologies" to accompany us.

Then he left to see another group, giving us an opportunity to set up. We went to the place we were going to assassinate him.

We set up everything inside. We went on our dinner on the ship. When I turned to see Koro-Sensei (Who was pitch (I spelled that as bitch O_O) black) shed his skin, causing me to facepalm, because why is he so fucking stupid? Really makes you wonder how we haven't been able to kill him before.

"Hey, there's something I forgot to tell you about." Amami said, quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked, listening.

"Look, Ultimates can't be poisoned, but they can feel whether they've breathed in or drank something dangerous. Just saying." He went back to eating his food. Now that he said that, I did feel a bit strange. I shrugged it off and kept eating, excited for the assassination.

And seeing Koro-Sensei like the way he was while watching the footage was hilarious. Made me forget what was going to happen after all of this...

Anyways, after the high tide came in, I shot at one of his tentacles. The building was ripped apart, while the rest (including Iruma, who was in the most revealing outfit she could find) were on those water hover board things. I didn't pay it much attention as I continuously shot around Koro-Sensei. It wasn't long before Chiba and Hayami revealed themselves and shot Koro-Sensei.

Then an explosion happened.

It was white, then black for a second. I realized I couldn't breathe, and that I was underwater. I quickly swam up.

"Don't let your guard down!" Karasuma-sensei yelled. I didn't listen to his next words as I swam towards the bubbles. And out came... Koro-Sensei?

"Nuruhuhuhu! Quite a splendid assassination!" He complimented us. Normally, we'd be happy because we got close, but it was like all that hard work was gone. I didn't listen. I didn't want to. Now he was in his Ultimate Defense Form. Joy. Can't even touch him in it.

We walked back. Back towards the hotel.

"Are you alright? You look terrible." Amami said.

"No shit, sherlock!" Iruma yelled, before I could speak.

"We've been working on this for a long time. It's not like I can be happy after this plan failed." I looked around. Amami narrowed his eyes.

"Is it just me, or is everyone _too_ tired?" Amami asked. It was true. Some had their heads down, a few looked flushed. Sickness?

"Strange..." I hoped it was nothing.

But hope did very little in this situation. As soon as Nakamura collapsed, a some others did the same. I checked Nakamura's temperature. Too high.

Then, Ritsu had been hacked to send a message. Whoever did that, is a motherfucker because he was responsible for making everyone sick like this. Taking advantage of the situation, fuck. So of course, we made a plan. Some of us would go, while the rest take care of everyone.

But first, we had to climb a cliff.

"Um, Amami?" Isogai asked. "Wouldn't it be better if you stayed behind?" That was a good point, except he's the Ultimate Adventurer and Survivor. Good luck on that.

"Nah, this is nothing." Amami then started climbing like a pro.

"How?" I asked while climbing with him.

"I went on adventures. A lot." He explained quickly then kept on climbing. After we got to the top, we went inside the building. We sneaked inside, going the through the staircase.

"There are a lot of guards," I whispered. "How are we gonna get past them?"

"Well, at times like these, I'm perfect for the job." Then Bitch-Sensei walked in, pretending to be lost or something, then tricking them into thinking she was a pianist. And damn, she was. Not as good as Kaede, but pretty good nonetheless. Though it shoulda been pretty fucking obvious that she was pretending. No one acts like that unless you're drunk. Unless she was drunk...? Anyways, we got by without being noticed.

And then we met another person. Terasaka and another dummy went ahead, but I could tell that guy was dangerous. Before he could drug them with the gas, Karasuma-sensei pushed them out of the way.

"I recognize you!" Fuwa said. "You're the one who gave us the complimentary drinks!" She was right, he did give us them.

"Gotta admit, you're good at faces. But that doesn't mean I didn't poison you, did I?" He asked.

"Well, Mimura and Maehara were only with us when you handed out those drinks, and they're both under the weather. Meaning your drinks are the only suspect!" She pointed at him.

"Clever! But you missed one thing..." He said. "You see, I also gave those drinks to those two. Explain how they're perfectly fine!" Dammit! I did drink it. Thank Ultimate abilities.

"You may have given it to us," I began. "But who said that we drank it?" I finished. Yes, I drank it. But no proof. The rest realized what I was doing (good) so they kept their confident smirks.

"Really? Any proof?" He said.

"Well, I never saw them drink from them, so clearly they didn't!" Kimura said.

"Exactly. You never saw us drink it." I smirked. Then, I charged at him and kicked him in the stomach then landed a blow to the face. Face, meet fist.

The others hid him under a table. Not really great, but we had to move fast. Karasuma-sensei had just collapsed, after all. Isogai supported him so Karasuma-sensei could walk.

We walked forwards quietly, making sure we don't attract attention.

"Michiru?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"Yes?" I turned to him.

"Congrats on that hit. But you seemed to move too fast." Crap! He noticed!?

"Well when you live with a perfectionist, you gotta train to be fast too." I quickly made up an excuse.

"True, but I've never seen you so fast before. How come?" Jeez, stubborn much? But I had an excuse.

"Like I said, the Chairman would never be satisfied until I beat him." I walked faster. They didn't say anything afterwards.

"It looks like Summer is in full swing!" Koro-sensei said too happily. Everyone deadpanned.

"Lucky you can stay calm!" Kataoka yelled.

"Do you understand that our lives are at stake!?" I yelled. Like, WTF?

"Show him what full swing looks like!" Kimura yelled, and Nagisa did just that. Karma grabbed Koro-sensei though.

"Hey Terasaka, I'm gonna shove Have-A-Nice-Day down your pants, okay?" Karma said.

"Like hell you are!" Terasaka yelled back.

"So how is Summer in full swing?" Nagisa asked after freeing the octopus.

"Because, my students are acting independent of me!" He explained. "Summer is about having freedom!"

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled. Sadly, no one heard. Well, maybe it was better that way.

"Pah! That's great and all, but we should get going!" Iruma spat.

"She's right. Keep going." Karasuma caught our attention, and a second was all it took to process it.

"Right." Said Okano.

We reached the bar area, however, we had to unlock the door.

"You shouldn't worry," I said, "We girls can do this."

"No, it's too dangerous." Karasuma said. Then, Karma had an idea and looked at Nagisa.

"Huh?" He said, oblivious. Then, he understood. "Oh..." I sighed. Poor Nagisa.

"Nagisa, good luck." I said, before scouting out the area.

The place was pretty much a bar- disco shit, tons of people everywhere, and underage drinkers and smokers. I sighed. I went to the door to see if I could unlock it, but there's a guard there. Now, I could use my ability, but I'll get myself a concussion, and that's the least I'll get. Even if I _do_ unlock it, the guard will definitely take notice and suspect me. I sigh, and walk back.

"Nagisa..." I was going to yell at first as though to call, but when I saw Nagisa... uh... "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE NAGISA!" I yelled, pointing at her.

"Wait, it's me!" She- _he_ waves his hands in front of himself to tell me to calm down.

"Jeez, thought you'd mistake him for someone else." Kataoka sighed, and whispered to me, "We need to act natural." I nod.

"Right. The doors have a guard, just one. We need some kind of distraction." I looked around, seeing what could be used as a distraction and what couldn't. Perhaps we could knock someone out and tell the guard nearby that he drank too much, but wouldn't there be some kind of bruise? I don't have any drugs on me to knock him out and-

"Hey Michiru, remember what I said? You can't look like that, you'll stand out!" Kataoka said, and I realized that I was looking at the ground, hand to chin. Yeah, I was thinking.

"I know. I was thinking. We could knock someone out and tell the guard he drank too much alcohol, but- wait, where's Nagisa?" I turn around to see there's no blue haired midget anywhere.

"Oh, he's on a date!" Okano said.

"What? With who? Karma?" I muttered the last word under my breath, but they must've heard, because they laughed.

"Just don't say that in front of him." Fuwa said.

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid."

* * *

Must I say, it went well. Nagisa's... uh... _friend_ ended up helping us. He got into the troublesome shit, we knocked his attacker out, said he was too drunk or somethin, and goodbye guard, hello friends!

"Meh, it wasn't hard," I shrugged, after Karasuma-sensei had mentioned how _dangerous_ it was. Hah, dangerous. Yeah. Like anyone's gonna kill us in front of everyone. Unless their brains had been ripped out. Yup. Totally.

"Anyways, let's move on." We did just as we were told. Eventually, and inevitably, we ran into another pro.

Joy.

Seems Karma's got this one. Though I'm impressed he copied Karasuma's moves. As for me, I had special training lessons with Sakura and Tenko. They're nice, unless you're talking about Tenko and you're a boy, then not so nice.

And shit.

Karma got fucking paralyzed. Course. I should've warned him that pros do anything to win. Hell, even drug a fucking child and threaten them! ... Only some though.

"He wanted a fair fight, and _that's_ what you give him!?" Yoshida yelled.

"Yeah, shitstain! Or were you too scared to face a middle schooler head on, huh!?" Iruma pointed at him.

"Look." I said, calmly. "Pros do anything to win, because it's their _job_."

"She's right. You can't get around playing fair fights. Kid was impressive, but a point-blank gas woulda done him in. Hell, he ma-" He got cut off by the paralyzing gas. Wait, what? Oh.

"Wow, great minds think alike!" Uh-huh. Thought Karma would pull this bullshit, but better off that he did. I don't fucking know right now...

After the... ahem, wasabi-hot-mustard fest was over (I genuinely feel bad for him), we went forward to some auditorium. A pro, one that I recognized. His appearance was very similar to what Maki described him as.

The one who took Kaito. Yes, _took_ , not _kill_. Apparently, they're trying to kidnap us or something, and both groups are in a bind. We can't tell anyone, they have to keep their attacks a secret. The organization was called the Future Foundation. Yeah, _future_. Jeez, make a better name than _that_.

I listened to Koro-sensei, as I moved two seats up, making sure that I did it as quickly as possible. I observed the man in front of me. Right now, he seems confused, which would be the perfect time to shoot the gun out of his hand, but he also seems cautious. Strange, how come he didn't shoot us while we were moving? Hmm, looks like I'll find that answer later. Now's not the time.

And damn, Chiba's got really good aim. Thank the fucking gods, he's annoying as hell, and uncomfortable to look at. Seriously! Who the hell licks their gun!?

Then, we had one last person, in which Iruma and Amami both looked very mad at. This woman... she had short black hair, freckles, blue eyes, and a brown school uniform that at the moment, didn't matter.

"Looks like you're back, Ikashitba!" Iruma insulted her (And somehow knew her), but she didn't seem affected and pulled out a gun.

"You know her?" Nagisa asked, but before he could respond, the woman was faster.

"I've got orders. Therefore, you will die." She stated simply and started shooting. We dodged and lived somehow, most likely due to the fact that she underestimated us. Amami had charged at her and attempted to knock her down, however, it seems that... uh, Ikashitba? Was strong and elbowed him back, with his head hitting the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Amami!" I yelled. Shit. With my super-speed, I could knock her down, but was there an alternative? We could stun-gun her, but would Kimura have the guts and be fast enough to stun her? Chiruka growled, taking a step forward from her spot, but freezing. Ikashitba was just walking towards us instead of chasing us, which did seem a bit strange.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I mumbled, finally letting out a "Tch," and running out of my hiding spot. Ikashitba swapped the gun for the knife (Noted) and charged. Then, I activated it. Everything had slowed down tremendously, and I ran towards her, unable to stop. I could punch or just ram into her, but I already pulled back my arm and clenched my hand so...

Yeah, let's go with the punch. Nothing could really stop me anyways. I landed a blow, but then all of a sudden, everything sped up. ' _Shit, shit and shit_.' Was the last thing I thought before everything went black.

* * *

Nagisa, understandably, was incredibly confused. First, Iruma seemed to know her (and from Amami's similar reaction, he guessed he did too), and then Michiru had disappeared only to reappear, kissing the wall, with blood around her and a cracked wall. The woman herself wasn't there. ' _Where is she_?' He thought as he looked around. Did... did she do something Michiru?

"That woman's beaten!" Sugaya yelled, in which everyone looked at where he was looking at. The woman was on the ground with a cracked nose with a nosebleed and a very, very big bruise.

"Holy shit! I knew Ass-ano was strong, but _this_ is the fucking shit she can pull!?" Iruma yelled.

"You knew?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Y-Yeah! We were friends, and she did say that she was the stronger one of her family!" She stutter on the first word, making some people suspect she's hiding something before turning their attention to Michiru.

"So... What do we do now? Both Amami and Michiru are out." Asked Kataoka.

"Michiru looks bad," Karasuma-sensei said. "Her head's bleeding. It's possible she has a concussion."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

From then on out, Isogai decide to carry Michiru while Maehara carried Amami. Michiru did not look very good at the moment.

"Hey..." She cracked open one eye to look at everyone.

"Are you alright, Michiru?" Koro-sensei asked hastily.

"Can you... really call this alright?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh, no but how do you feel?" He asked, less hasty.

"Well, my head hurts like hell, and I don't really feel like walking." She answered. "I'm going to sleep..." She closed her one eye, and everyone was silent and continued walking.

Eventually, we got to the top of the building. It would be a lie to say no one was nervous. they did just lose two people, one of which kicked ass, and the other was pretty strong, so they couldn't be blamed.

' _It's like a final boss_ ,' Nagisa thought. ' _You don't know who's there, and they're bound to be tough._ '

 _'But we have to win_.'

* * *

 **SO MUCH FUCKING DESPAIR AT ENDING THIS HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Anyways, no reviews sadly! But I don't care, since this makes me happy to make :3**

 **Bai~**


	10. Another Talent Unlocked

**I do not own AssClass or Danganronpa.**

I had just woken up.

At first, it was all blurry and I couldn't hear anything. I could tell we were outside (wind blowing into my hair) and when I could see, Nagisa wasn't with us.

"Hey... where's Nagisa?" I asked, looking around.

"Nagisa's up there, fighting." Kayano answered, worried, and so did I.

"Fighting? Who!?" I asked loudly, getting worried for him.

"He's fighting Tadaoka-sensei!" Kayano said, looking at the building in front of us. I saw Nagisa, about to be beaten.

Then there was a change. ' _It's his assassination mode_!' I thought when I recognized the air surrounding me. It was cold and dark, even more so than before.

"He's getting serious," I said out loud.

Everything went out perfectly for us. Nagisa did the clap, and stun gunned him. I have to admit, it seemed painful. But he deserved it. Definitely.

After it was done, we (somehow, don't ask me) got to Nagisa.

"Nagisa! Are you alright?" I call and wave to him. I got off of Isogai and ran towards him. There was a cut on his cheek and bruises everywhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He smiles sheepishly.

"Now what?" I turn to Okano. "The antidote is destroyed." I look to where they were looking. Glass and liquid were spilled everywhere. Right, everyone got sick...

"Hey." We turned to the voice.

* * *

After that, everything was normal.

The assassins weren't really trying to kill us, and Takaoka got everything he deserved because he was a little shit that I couldn't resist a single punch to his face. Worth the trouble.

Now wasn't really the time though...

Since we had uneven numbers of people, the last girl (There were more girls than boys) would get to watch. I choose to be with Amami, and he seemed quite content with it too. Miu was the last. Course no one wanted to be with her, thanks to her wonderful personality. Well, maybe Okajima, but another girl (who was it again?) had taken him in.

"This isn't really scary, huh?" Amami sweatdrops. Sure it's dark, but what does it matter?

"Yeah. Seen Satan himself, y'know?" I joked, smirking. Amami smiles as well, then look forward.

"Hmm?" I step forward once to see what he was seeing.

"Beware... For you hav-" I interrupted him by getting my gun out and shooting him. "AH!" He shrieks, and flies off.

"That easy huh..." We both deadpanned. I could hear Koro-sensei yelling like some fucking chicken, probably getting scared through his own traps or by Hazama or someone else.

While we walked, somehow, we found... cards? A twister game, and a whole lot of other games. ' _What is wrong with this octopus...?'_ I thought. _'And how the hell have we not been able to kill him already?'_

It was just weird, okay?

After all of it, we were all staring Koro-sensei down for trying to ship us.

"I was trying to ship you guys for a book!" He attempts to defend himself. I'm not getting any of that fucking bull.

"Bull. Pure bullshit." I stared him down harder. "You know, if that was the case, then show us the "book" you're working on."

"U-uh, w-well..." He stammers, trying to find an excuse. "I-I haven't started!"

"Seriously? Like we believe you." Kataoka said.

"You know what? We know about what you want at this point." Chiruka sighed. "Why don't we ship Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei instead?"

"..." We were all silent at that suggestion. "Well, let's get to it..." Everyone agreed, and well...

Bitch-sensei fucked it up.

No, not that way. She ruined it.

I'd never thought I'd say this for this kind of situation, but...

FUCKING HELL ON A MOTHERFUCKING SANDWICH!

These idiots have tainted me too much.

And now, it was time to go home.

Home... it almost hurts. They'll be off to E-Class, I'll be off to A-Class.

Well...

Looks like life is going to be hell.

* * *

I wake up in my bed, sitting up. It's 6:30 am.

I pack up... and I'm off to A-Class.

I walk to the main building, and I stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Asano asks. I turn to him. Right, he was with me.

"Nothing." I say, and walk to class.

As soon as I arrive, those 5 Virshits come over.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The science guy said. I didn't bother remembering some of their names. Ren Sakakibara and Gakushuu Asano were the only names I knew.

"You're from E-Class, right? I suppose today is your transfer." The one with green hair said.

"Yeah? So?" I glared at them.

"Hmm, you're quite different from Asano." Sakakibara said. "Though you look just as wonderful as him."

"Is that your shameful attempt at flirting?" I spat.

"Aw, c'mon. You're fit in here, and not in that garbage place." Said the... last one?

"Garbage?" I repeated. "Last I checked, they beat you."

"Y-Yeah? So? It was just luck!" Said the green haired ones.

"Oh? So was all the other times you scored high luck as well?" I countered. "At least be respectful and acknowledged the fact that you lost, fair and square."

"Y-You little..." The last one sputtered, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Good morning class. Ah, today we have a transfer student. Asano Michiru." The teacher looked at me, expecting me to come to the front. And I did.

"Hello, now fellow classmates." I said, standing straight. "I most certainly hope we get along." I laced the last part with hidden sarcasm. Because I was never going to talk with them.

"Thank you. Now sit back down. So today, we are..." I didn't bother listening.

It was boring. Painfully so.

Most of the time, I had my head down. Whenever I didn't, it was because of some group thing.

Eventually, Lunch came.

Everyone left for the cafeteria. I stayed behind, and took out my own lunch, poking the food.

I missed E-Class so much. It was apart of me now. This- This class wasn't friendly, wasn't warm, just plain cold. What mattered most was study, study, _study_.

"Asano, why are you still here?" I looked up to see Sakakibara Ren.

"What reason do you have to come back?" I don't even want to see his reaction. So, I just looked back at my food.

"Well, I was a bit worried for my lovely pr-"

"Don't. Say it." I cut him off and glared at him. "I am not a fragile princess, and I excel at martial arts and sports. Understand?"

"Y-Yes." He stuttered and bowed. Good. I spat.

"Tch, and everyone thinks they could treat me like E-Class." Sakakibara had stepped back slightly, shocked. "What?"

"W-well..." He looked to the side, thinking of an actual answer. "You're... different. A lot more different from Asano-san."

"We-" I was cut off by the announcement.

"Everyone, please head to the gym for an assembly."

An assembly? When did this happen?

I grumbled, took my stuff, and walked to the door. "Not so bad," I mumbled. Well, it was true. Excluding my brother, the Virtuouses were just a bunch of braggers. They were normally rude, and the worst of scum. Wait... dammit, Sakakibara had better not heard me.

I arrived at the assembly, desperately wanting to go back to E-Class. But I simply couldn't. Instead, I looked at the ground in shame, clenching and gritting my teeth.

"Ahem..." The announcer started. "I know that this is sudden, but we have some... class changes. For example, Michiru Asano is now part of A-Class! I think we should all welcome her!"

People cheered, looking at me with expectations. I was still in the same position. These fucking assholes. I was reaching my limit. My mind was practically screaming at me, telling me to _get out_.

"I do believe she will be saying a few words about her old E-Class crew..." The announcer asshole smiled and looked to the E-Class. I looked at them, and it was mostly shock. Karma didn't seem so affected. Nor did Chiruka. I gulped, and stood on the stage. It was obvious that I was nervous.

"...Hello." Was the first thing I said. ' _Speak from the heart,_ ' I thought. "If I had to be honest... being in E-Class was the most I could ever ask for." I stared at everyone's reaction. Classes through A-D were... well duh, shocked. Some of E-Class were too, but the others smirked a bit. I placed a hand where my heart was. "It allowed me to grow, not as someone who tramples over others, but as an equal. And that's not what this wretched school is doing. This school is wrong. People in E-Class still have talents! Talent doesn't necessarily mean you're good at academics, but it means you're good at a skill. It could be anything, from games, to leadership skills, anything! And yet, this school is trampling over it." Honestly, I wasn't very sure what I was saying myself. I just let my thoughts out I suppose... but then again, Amami did say...

 _"Other than their powers, Ultimates have another talent that goes with their personality and bloodline."_

So, was my talent speech making? I realized for a second I paused, so I continued. "That is why..." I took a breath in. "I wish to return to E-Class."

* * *

 **Done!**


End file.
